Caillou Stays Up Late
Caillou Stays Up Late is an episode from Season 2 of "Caillou". Plot Mommy and Daddy are getting everything ready for the party tonight. Caillou asks Mommy are we going to play games at this party, but Mommy informs him not tonight because it's a dinner party for grown-ups. Caillou wants to go there, but he can't, because it's not for children, and it'll be happening way past his bedtime. But Caillou wants to come, because he felt left out because the grown ups are having a party, and he couldn't be there. While Caillou and his daddy go shopping, they got everything they need for the party, but they need to buy flowers, so Caillou gets them. Then his daddy gives him a thumbs up. Caillou asked Daddy if he can invite his friends over to the dinner party, too, but Daddy said not tonight, and besides, Caillou won't be able to have any fun at this party tonight either. Caillou didn't understand how Mommy and Daddy's party wouldn't be any fun, and parties are always fun. Back at Caillou's house, Mommy sets the table when Caillou and his daddy came back. Mommy tells Caillou that he remembered the flowers and Caillou tells her that he remember them and he puts flowers into the base. Then Caillou thought that the guests have arrived at the party, but it was Caillou's babysitter, Julie. While Julie is helping Caillou get ready for bed, Caillou doesn't want to go to bed because he doesn't want to get into his pajamas. Mommy tells him that if he puts his pajamas on, he'll go to the party to say "Good night!" to everyone. At the party, Caillou says "Good night!" to everyone and Daddy tells him that it's time for bed. Caillou is having a good night's sleep until he is woken up by the party. Daddy thought Caillou was supposed to be in bed, but Caillou is nervous that he can't sleep because it's too noisy. So, Daddy tells him that big boys can sleep even when it's a little noisy, and he tells him that why won't we give it another try. Back in Caillou's bedroom, Daddy tucks Caillou into bed to say goodnight to him, then Caillou says "Good night, Daddy!", then Daddy leaves Caillou's bedroom. Caillou suddenly remembered he left his stuffed toy dinosaur doll downstairs! Mommy said "Caillou, you know you're not supposed to be up this late.", then Caillou says "But I forgot my dinosaur!", so he picks him up. Back in Caillou's bedroom, Caillou asked Mommy if she is going to play games at the party. Mommy asked what kind of game will she and the party guests play. Caillou answered her question and said that they'll do face painting and then Caillou went to sleep. The next morning, everyone was tired, except for Rosie. Then Caillou asked if he can stay up late tonight, and Mommy told Caillou that it's gonna be an early night for the family. Cast *Caillou *Mommy *Daddy *Mrs. Flower Vendor Lady *Julie *Miss Martin *(Sarah's Mom) *(Sarah's Dad) *(Clementine's Mom) *Derek (Leo's Dad) *Gilbert *Rosie Trivia *When Daddy goes out with Caillou, he wears a blue jacket. *When Caillou goes out with his Daddy, he wears a blue suit (blue jacket and blue pants). *When Daddy picks Caillou up, Caillou's stuffed toy dinosaur doll falls down. Video Releases * This episode could be featured in "Goodnight, Caillou!". Gallery Videos Caillou Stays Up Late - Canadian English version (coming to this page on this wikia) Caillou Stays Up Late - Canadian English version (G Major) (coming to this page on this wikia) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Saying "No" Category:Season 2 episodes